


legend

by doitforthecarstairs



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitforthecarstairs/pseuds/doitforthecarstairs
Summary: Elias tells a young Cordelia about his own youth.February 21: main character
Relationships: Elias Carstairs & Cordelia Carstairs
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chain of Iron countdown





	legend

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this, but enjoy!

“Then, as the princess screamed for help, a prince from a distant kingdom...”

“You’ve told me this story before!” exclaimed little Cordelia, so loud that she was sure her brother would scold her for it in the morning. “I love when you tell me fairytales, Baba, but I want to hear about your life!”

Her father laughed, a low sound that always made her proud of herself, “It’s late, dear, I’ll tell you in the morning.”

Cordelia let out a sound of protest. “You always say that!” she complained, getting out of under her covers and crossing her arms. “If you don’t think I’m old enough to listen, you’re mistaken. I’m a shadow hunter, I can handle demon stories!”

For a moment, she thought he was going to leave. But Elias only sighed, sitting more comfortably and offering his daughter a tired, yet genuine smile. “Very well. What do you wish to know?” 

The girl allowed herself to smile triumphantly before getting back under the sheets. “Tell me about Cortana!”

“You really are straight to the point, huh?” her father glanced at her knowingly, though there was no heaviness in his pale blue eyes. 

She bit her lip in excitement as Elias wrapped her with his stories. Tales of bravery and loyalty, of demons and angels, of a younger and healthier version of her father branding their family’s sword. He is a hero, Cordelia thought in amazement. She knew in that moment that she wanted to be just like him. 

Cordelia’s eyes were struggling to stay open, but she couldn’t fall asleep. No, not now that her father has put her to sleep for the first time in months. She yawned against her best will. 

“It’s time for us to end the night, wouldn’t you say?” Elias got up without waiting for an answer.

“No,” her voice trailed off. “Just one more. Tell me about Yanluo!”

It was the wrong thing to say, Cordelia realized too late. His face closed like an iron gate, the warm environment they had built fading away in a fraction of a second. 

“What did you hear about Yanluo?” her father asked, gritting his teeth. As Cordelia searched for the right words to say, the man breathed deeply, though she could see his hands were trembling. If in anger or held back tears, she couldn’t tell. “Forget about it. Goodnight, Cordelia.”

“Baba, I’m sor-” but he’d already stumbled his way to the door, leaving his daughter in the dark.

That night, Cordelia dreamt of gleaming gold swords and bloodthirsty monsters. She felt guilty for not knowing if those were dreams or nightmares.


End file.
